


i got a bottle of whatever but it’s getting us drunk

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frat Boy Niall, Fraternity chaplain! Louis, M/M, and harry ends up getting a little more than he bargained for, basically niall convinces harry to come to a party with him, hint at nerdy!harry, sorry i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because you're the biggest twink I've ever seen around here," Louis drawls and Harry blushes, biting down on his lip and leaning forward so he gave Louis a teasing shot of his collarbones and the top of his chest. Louis is much bolder than Harry was, leaning forward to trace the swallow tattoos on his chest. Harry shivers, leaning into the touch and Louis smiles, pressing his palm flat against Harry's chest, feeling the way his heartbeat beat flutters under the touch.</p><p>or; Niall convinces Harry to come out with him one night and Harry ends up getting more than just a good fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got a bottle of whatever but it’s getting us drunk

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so I wrote this all today ha! It's unbeta'd and probably terrible, so i do apologize. 
> 
> thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> ((I DID NOT INTEND FOR THE ENDING TO BE THAT FLUFFY BUT IN THE END I STAYED TRUE TO MY NATURE OF HOPEFUL!HARRY OKAY IM SORRY I CANT JUST LET HIM BE FUCKED AND BE DONE THE POOR BABY))

"It'll be fun mate, come on," Niall urges, and Harry looks up from his chemistry text book and sighs, rubbing his temples. "You've never been to a frat party before and you need to get laid." Niall shrugs and plugs his phone into the charger and Harry splutters for words, slamming the book closed.  
  
"I- what are you talking about?" Harry stutters, taking his glasses off and running a hand through his hair, ruffling his curls.  
  
"Dude come on, when was the last time you got fucked?" Niall quirks an eyebrow and Harry sighs, shrugging.  
  
"Maybe like a month?" Harry scratched he back of his head and shrugs.  
  
"A month?" Niall practically shrieks and Harry winces, smiling slightly and covering his ears.  
  
"Yes?" Harry says hesitantly and smirks as Niall throws his his hands up in the air, groaning loudly.  
  
"That's it, you're coming with me tonight and you're going to get fucked." Niall decides, walking over to Harry's closet and rummaging through it, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans a button up flannel shirt, throwing that Harry who snags them out of the air effortlessly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Wear those and put the shirt on but leave the top three buttons undone," Niall says and Harry's smirk grows wider.  
  
"You know for a straight man you have a very good fashion sense," Harry says with a smirk on his lips and Niall flushes, shrugging.  
  
"You have really good collarbones, I'm suprised you don't show them off more." Niall shrugs and Harry chokes out a laugh because what?  
  
"Look, I'm desperate for you mate," Niall says and Harry laughs as he gets up from his desk, clapping Niall on the back as he walks into the bathroom to change.  
  
"You'll thank me later when some guy says he wants to rip that shirt off of you!" Niall calls as Harry shuts the door and he smiles, chuckling to himself as he gets dressed.  
  
Maybe he will.  
  
***  
  
Niall wolf whistles and hollers when Harry walks out of the bathroom and he rolls his eyes, ruffling his hair and shaking his curls out, flipping them to one side and biting down on his lip.  
  
"You're an idiot; remind me again why I didn't try and get a new roommate?" Niall laughs and grins brightly.  
  
"Because you love me," Niall says and Harry rolls his eyes again, shrugging as he shoves his wallet in his pocket and not so discreetly slips a condom and packet of lube in his other back pocket. Niall hoots and Harry at least has the decency to blush.  
  
"What? You know, gay sex involves a bit more technicalities than you just sticking your prick in some random bird," Harry says and Niall waves his hand dismissively.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever, get your slick ready and shit," Niall says and Harry snorts, unbuttoning another of the buttons on his flannel shirt.  
  
"Alright lets go. We're taking your car, this was your idea," Harry adds and tosses Niall his keys.  
  
"You're not paying for gas are you?" Niall says and Harry smacks a sloppy kiss to his cheek as he opens the door.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it mate," Harry says and Niall thwaps him upside the head and Harry laughs as Niall climbs into the driver's seat and sets off to drive them to the party across campus.  
  
***  
  
"Head over to the bar mate, lads'll be all over you in two minutes once you get there," Niall jerks his head towards the bar as he snakes his arm around some girl's waist, watching and snorting as she grabs his snapback and puts it on her head, giggling drunkenly. Harry shakes his head and claps Niall on the back.  
  
"Yeah alright mate.. Meet you back at your car at.. 4?" Harry guesses, and Niall nods, grinning.  
  
"Should be more than enough time. Have fun mate," Niall says, making a sort of half ass saluting gesture as he walks away. Harry laughs as he stalks over to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools and gesturing for the bartender.  
  
"Rum and coke please," He says and the bartender nods, turning around to mix the drink. Harry relaxes a bit because this really isn't that hard, but Harry freezes when he feels a body pull up into the seat next to him.  
  
"I'll have the same," the voice drawls sweetly and Harry gulps, taking a sip of his drink as he turns to glance at the man. He's fairly certain his jaw drops as he takes in the fringe peeking out from underneath a snapback that isn't turned backwards on his head and Harry almost hums in approval. The boy smiles as he turns to look at Harry and Harry gives him a quick once over, his green eyes locking with blue as he glances over the "it is what it is" tattoo peeking out from underneath the ripped tank top, and those shorts are extremely short for a guy and Harry gulps, mouth suddenly extremely dry and Harry swears he's not drooling at the sight of him.  
  
"Now what in the world is such a pretty little twink like you doing at  a party like this?" The man drawls and Harry bites down on his lip, eyes fluttering a bit and inhaling sharply at the words pretty little twink.  
  
If it was anyone else he would be upset and say something along the lines of "nothing you're interested in arsehole" and walk away, but something about this boy already has Harry captivated and Harry has a sudden urge to hear how his name would sound falling from those thin little lips as he fucks into Harry hard and fast against a wall.  
  
"What do you think? M'Harry by the way," Harry teases and the man snorts, reaching forward to grab his drink and take a large gulp of it. Harry watches intently as he licks his lips when he sets the glass back down.  
  
"Louis. And I'm thinking.." Louis leans forward and whispers against the shell of Harry's ear, smiling against it. "I'm thinking you look like you need a good fuck." Louis drawls and Harry moans softly, swearing under his breath and biting down on his lip as Louis pulls back to look at him, hand tightening it's grip on Harry's thigh.  
  
"What makes you think I get fucked and not do the fucking?" Harry tries and Louis laughs brightly, eyes crinkling at the corners as he is obviously amused and Harry thinks that he'd like to hear that sound again.  
  
Maybe all the time, playing like a loop inside his head, but Harry doesn't think about that too much.  
  
"Because you're the biggest twink I've ever seen around here," Louis drawls and Harry blushes, biting down on his lip and leaning forward so he gave Louis a teasing shot of his collarbones and the top of his chest. Louis is much bolder than Harry was, leaning forward to trace the swallow tattoos on his chest. Harry shivers, leaning into the touch and Louis smiles, pressing his palm flat against Harry's chest, feeling the way his heartbeat beat flutters under the touch.  
  
"So how exactly did you end up at a party such as this yourself Louis?" Harry smirks, licking his over his plump lips that he knows have to be pretty red already just from sipping on his drink. Harry's tracking eyes don't miss the way Louis' Adam's apple bobs as he gulps loudly. Harry, alcohol finally kicking in and making him feel bolder than normal, reaches forward to stroke at Louis' thigh and lay his palm flat against it so that Louis can feel just how big his hands are. Louis' jaw drops because he knows his thighs are no where near as tiny as the rest of his body is in proportion and Harry's hand can wrap around the whole top portion of his thigh and Louis swears loudly as he knocks his drink back, looking up from his covered thigh to meet Harry's eyes, twinkling with a mischievous smirk playing his lips.  
  
"I'm the fraternity chaplain," Louis says simply, shrugging and Harry's jaw drops, hand tightening it's grip on Louis' thigh,  
  
"Wait a fucking minute, you're Louis Tomlinson?" Harry says, and Louis nods, blushing a bit.  
  
"You mean to tell me I've been hitting on Louis Tomlinson for the past 15 minutes?" Harry smirks, leaning closer to him and taking Louis' glass, finishing the drink for him despite Louis' protests.  
  
"And what does Louis Tomlinson want with a pretty little twink like me?" Harry draws, ghosting his lips over Louis' as he quotes his words from earlier. Louis moans as Harry puts his other hand on Louis' other thigh, gripping them both tightly. Louis throws his arms over Harry's shoulders, dragging him in closer, fingers playing with the curls at the nape of Harry's neck.  
  
"Why don't we take this upstairs and I'll show you Harry," Louis draws out his name and Harry inhales sharply, nodding eagerly and pressing a sloppy kiss to Louis' cheek as he gets down from the bar easily, trying hard to ignore the way his dick twitches in his jeans. He smirks when he glanced down to see Louis sporting a semi in his jean shorts and Harry finally gets a good look at him and Harry almost moans again at the sight. Louis' thighs look fucking sinful and his arse is ridiculously fucking huge, and Harry is the biggest bottom boy ever but he wouldn't mind feeling that arse encompassing his dick and definitely wouldn't mind watching those thighs flex with the burn as he rides Louis into the mattress.  
  
"Yeah yeah alright," Harry mutters, trying not to appear too eager as Louis grins, grabbing Harry's waist  as they stumble up the stairs of the fraternity. Louis pushes them into what Harry presumes to be his room and presses Harry against the door as he locks it, leaning forward to ghost his lips over Harry's cheek.  
  
"Been wanting to kiss you all night," Louis murmurs and Harry hums and grabs Louis' neck, tilting him upwards and attaching their lips, waisting no time in licking into Louis' mouth as he pushes him back towards the bed, moaning when Louis reaches behind him to grab at Harry's arse, rocking their crotches together. Harry gasps against his lips and breaks the kiss, leaning back to smirk cheekily and lick across Louis' lips. Louis moans as Harry's large hands trail backwards to grab a handful of Louis' ass and Harry groans, squeezing.  
  
"Jesus, your arse really is huge," Harry groans and Louis whimpers as he falls back onto the bed, pulling Harry on top of him.  
  
"So I've been told," Louis mutters and Harry leans forward to grope at the front of Louis' tented jeans to shut him up. Louis gasps out a breathy moan, thrusting up.  
  
"Your hands are huge, fuck- wait Harry, let me fuck you.." Louis moans out and Harry groans, flipping them so that Louis was on top of him and rutting down against him instead.  
  
"Please, Louis," Harry groans as Louis leans forward to rip Harry's shirt off of him and Harry sighs.  
  
He's going to have to remember to thank Niall later, the smug little shit.  
  
"God, you're so fucking fit, how in the hell.." Louis mutters as he leans forward to bite at Harry's perfect collarbones, sucking a mark into the swallow tattoo and Harry moans breathlessly, bucking his hips up against Louis'.  
  
"Christ," Harry mutters and tangles his fingers in Louis' hair as he sucks a nipple into his mouth, biting down slightly and Harry's back arches into the touch. "Please Louis," Harry pushes, pulling Louis off of him by the hair and wiggling out of his jeans, pulling the two packets out of his back pocket and sliding them into Louis' small hands as he gets naked, kicking his pants and jeans off the side of the bed as he watches Louis strip his tank top off, mouth going dry and wanting to touch and suddenly he wants to do body shots off of that precious stomach.  
  
Another time, Harry thinks, because there's no way in hell he's letting this be a one time thing.  
  
"Alright, hang on love," Louis murmurs, small hand splaying out over Harry's butterfly tattoo as he fights his shorts off and Harry's eyes flutter closed at the prospect of what's to come. "Do you have-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Harry mutters, turning around onto his stomach as he fumbles for his jeans that are on the floor, jumping slightly when Louis reaches out to grab at his arse. Harry yelps when Louis pinches it slightly and Louis had to hold back a giggle.  
  
"Cheeky," Harry says and smiles when Louis flips him back over and crawls on top of him as Harry pushes the packets into his hand, leaning down to kiss Harry again and smiling into it.  
  
(Harry will blame the butterflies he feels in his stomach on the alcohol when he remembers this whole ordeal in the morning.)  
  
"Wait, want to taste you first," Harry murmurs as Louis starts to slick his fingers and he flips them over, sliding down Louis' body. Louis' breath hitches and he moans, head reeling with everything that's going on, the feeling of Harry's huge hands on him and the prospect of seeing those plump lips wrapped around his-  
  
"Oh my god," Louis whines when Harry grabs him at the base and licks a long stripe alongside the throbbing vein and moans as he sucks Louis down, bobbing his head obscenely. Louis hisses and thrusts up a bit to find that- shit.  
  
Of course this boy wouldn't have a gag reflex. Those lips were made for sucking cock.  
  
"Oh god Harry don't- want to be inside you first," Louis says after a little while longer because if Harry's mouth stays on him and continues sucking dutifully like he has been, this will be over entirely too soon and Louis wants to make it last as long as he can. Harry moans out an agreement and hums, pulling off of Louis with a pop and grinning more than a little smugly. Louis rolls his eyes as he pushes Harry back down into the pillows, biting down on his thin lip as he watches Harry lick over his plump red ones.  
  
"God," Louis mutters as he presses one of his slicked fingers to Harry's hole and circles his rim with it, light enough that its just a teasing touch.  
  
"You can call me Harry," Harry laughs breathlessly and Louis glares at him, pushing his finger into the knuckle to shut him up. Harry's breath hitches and he moans, curses loudly, canting his hips up.  
  
"God, more," Harry moans, wiggling and thrashing a bit on the bed as Louis slips in a second finger, effectively scissoring them to get Harry stretched.  
  
"So tight babe," Louis coos and Harry flushes, throwing his head back against the pillow as he begs for more. He's so desperate for and he remembers how he could feel his jaw cracking when he deepthroated Louis earlier because he was so big and he can't wait to feel Louis' hard length throbbing inside of him, nestled deeply in the tight space and the thought alone is probably more than enough to make Harry come.  
  
"Please fuck me now Louis," Harry pleads, looking back at him with wide eyes as Louis tucks three of his fingers inside of Harry and he can't take it. Harry needs Louis inside of him and Louis is just being a painful fucking cocktease at this point.  
  
"Alright babe hold on," Louis murmurs against Harry's collarbone as he withdraws his fingers, kicking his boxers off completely as he rolls the condom on, nibbling on Harry's collarbone as he lubes himself up and aligns himself with Harry's entrance, pressing in slowly.  
  
Harry moans breathlessly as Louis hitches his legs up around his waist as he presses into Harry, hands gripping the pillow on either side of Harry's head, pushing in slowly.  
  
"Fuck," Louis spits once he feels his hips flush with Harry's arse and Harry smiles lazily, licking over his lips as he digs his heels into the small of Louism back, keeping him in deep.  
  
"Go on, you can- shit you can move," Harry shuffles a bit and lets go of Louis a bit, loosening his grip slightly so Louis has more room to move.  
  
Louis tries not to over think his movements too much as he thrusts into the younger boy, because it really shouldn't mean this much, the whole fucking thing. It's never felt more than just sex before but now, with Harry, it does and Louis doesn't want to think about it.  
  
"Stop thinking just fuck me," Harry groans out and Louis snaps out of whatever trance he was in, not stopping to think about how in the fuck did Harry read his mind like that and focus on fucking the taller boy into the mattress.  
  
"You're such a slut for it Harry, a little twink slut," Louis growls as he fucks into Harry deeper, headboard beating rhythmically against the wall and Harry moans pornographically.  
  
And of course Harry would get off on the dirty talk, of being called a slut and a whore.  
  
"Are you going to come for me soon Harry?" Louis breathes in Harry's ear, pressing in even deeper, thrusting hard enough so that he's afraid the whole frat house can hear them, Louis' grunts as his biceps flex and tremble with holding himself up as he fucks into Harry, can hear how Harry's moaning like a slut for it and begging Louis to fuck him harder.  
  
"Yes god, please, so close just touch me Lou," Harry whines, trying to ride down desperately on Louis' dick and Louis reaches down with a shaky hand to jerk him off hard and fast, jaw dropping as Harry comes within a few seconds with a shout of Louis' name, nails digging into Louis' shoulders tightly and Louis' so fucking gone, couldn't hold back if he tried honestly, coming with a shudder into the condom and dropping his face down into Harry's neck, licking at the skin there and panting heavily as he tries to get his breathing back to normal.  
  
"Oh god," Harry says shakily as Louis pulls out after a little while longer, watching with a lazy smile as he ties that condom off and drops it off the end of the bed and turns around with a sappy grin and why the fuck does Harry suddenly want to cuddle this boy so badly? Harry fights the urge to reach out for him as Louis pulls his tank top back on, handing Harry his jeans and Harry gulps as he tugs them on because yeah, right, this was just a party hook up and it doesn't mean anything else. Louis smiles softly as Harry pulls his shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned completely. Louis pulls Harry back to him, kissing underneath his jaw because he can't reach Harry's lips unless Harry bends down. Harry's smile is so wide he's afraid it's going to break his face and his cheeks hurt as he wraps his long arms around Louis' waist, kissing his forehead and smiling against the sweaty skin.  
  
"Call me yeah?" Louis says softly, timidly with a smile as he hands Harry's phone back to him and Harry laughs in disbelief as he tucks it in his back pocket, assuming that Louis had already put his number in. The cheeky bastard. Louis' eyes light up as he hears Harry laugh and he thinks that he wants to hear that sound again, except maybe with no alcohol in his system and no bass thumbing in his ear drums. Louis smiles as he pulls out of them embrace, kissing Harry's cheek.  
  
"Of course babe," Harry murmurs, leaning down to kiss Louis' lips one more time before he opens the door and smiles at Louis before making his way downstairs, feeling the delicious burn as he walks, reminding him that Louis had been there and yes, god that was exactly what he wanted. He finds Niall leaning up against the side of his car and Harry smiles as he climbs into the driver's seat. Niall smirks, slumping down into the seat smugly.  
  
"So he did rip that shirt off of you then?" Niall slurs and Harry laughs, noticing that he didn't bother to button it again.  
  
"He did. Good call mate. I owe you one," Harry smirks.  
  
And Harry will laugh in the morning as Niall shrieks "you fucked WHO?!" at the top of his lungs when he tells him the whole story and he'll walk around the whole day being able to feel Louis throbbing inside of him and he'll smile when his phone buzzes in his back pocket, signalling a response to his earlier sent message.  
  
Sounds perfect love... I say, lunch today at the cafe on campus sound good? xx

**Author's Note:**

> gianna and alex and emma you guys were the ones that had the greatest interest in this fic when i was livetweeting it earlier and you motivated me to finish it so thank you i love you guys so much :) xx
> 
> naya sweetheart if you see this ilysm


End file.
